


shake it take it

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a day out playing ranked like any other.Is it really though?





	shake it take it

**Author's Note:**

> For twitter user [hogawoomy](https://twitter.com/hogawoomy)

In the middle of a break between matches, where the stages are shifted to new rotations and inklines rewired to follow suit. Aloha brushes his side tentacle away as he watches the previously blanked bracket screens display advertisements for Sheldon’s, and then Sean’s. He could go for a drink after a few more matches for sure. They always had something good to eat at the Crust Bucket, never a dull moment even after the time he knocked on the shrimp’s door personally at 4 in the morning for a sandwich.

He taps his foot against the wall he leaned against and took notice of familiar face coming into view. A very familiar and crotchety looking face no less. Consistently in a bad mood, or at least seems like it. Why, it’s Mister Rider himself!

The other man fails to recognize his amazing presence, and that hurts his feelings so he’s going to make himself friendly with the other player. Aloha pushes himself off the wall, in a sort of half-skipping half-dashing manner towards the yellow-green inkling. At that point either the other inkling really has bad eyesight or he’s just electing to ignore him coming over. Whichever way, Aloha folds his arms behind his head and gave Rider one of his signature winks, with the funny comical star effect and all. The other inkling raises a brow and shifts to face him, arms crossed and classically frowning.

“Knew you’d always come around mister!” Aloha chirps, winking again to emphasize how much confidence he has in himself. He gets an annoyed sigh in response, better than him leaving immediately so this is already a win. There rarely is a chance for him to ever have a long conversation with Rider these days since he always seemed busy doing something. Likewise too since as captain of his own team he had to manage them, and extra responsibilities stemming from the S4. He did like this grumpy cat quite a bit though, sometimes occupying the space in his mind instead of epic plans for another epic party. “So, what’re you up to handsome?”

Another sigh follows. “If you can’t tell, I’m waiting for the rotation maintenance to end.” He motions at the carrying case for his dynamo standing against the wall. Aloha tilts his head, and Rider’s expression relaxes a little, no longer super irritated now that he probably got the message that he won’t be shaking him off this easily. Defeated, he asks, “I assume you’re also waiting for the maintenance to end? You still have your weapon with you.”

“Right you are. Very perceptive. No wonder you’re so super swaggy at the e-liter!” he compliments with a small smile. It’s cute to see him not pissed off for once, a good look on him. Aloha watches as Rider’s eye widen in surprise at his statement, how he immediately breaks eye contact in favor at staring at something behind him. He comes back with a frown on his face again. Yet, it isn’t one of dislike, he looks relatively normal so to speak.

“How do you know about that?” the other inkling questions, bewildered. “I don’t think I’ve ever used anything other than my roller in public battles.” He pauses, lost in thought, starting again before Aloha could get in another word about how he learned it from Skull. “Besides, I don’t see how having eyes would correlate with being good at using the charger. Everybody has basic observational skills, I would hope at least. Technique is key with sniping.”

Aloha shrugs and moves his arm to prop it against the wall, leaning against it with his new support instead of standing on his own two feet. Yeah, that is kind of a stupid correlation to make now that he thinks about it for the second time. Still, Rider is standing in front of him, tolerating him, not yelling and instead talking to him. Quiet the improvement from last time which never existed since this is technically the first time he formally, sort of, talked to him! He hears the little version of himself cheering him on in his head. Go get ’em, the little him yells. Play it cool, he tells his inner self.

“Always taking my words literally? Classic,” Aloha japes. “Seriously though, I never met anyone who could play all of the weapons. That’s some serious dedication on your part. I wish I had your persistence sometimes, but that’s just me being envious of others.”

Rider looks intrigued, and he sure hopes that his estimation that the non-response is another sign for him to keep going. So, he continues, looking off at a crowd nearby chattering about ranked. “I’m not joking! With your kind of intellect and skill I’d be spending more time talking to cute guys like you and partying ‘cause Skull really wants to break my back every single time we have practice. Cruel and unusual punishment even!” Rider doesn’t respond again, only a shift of leather letting him know the other person moved. Bored now he thinks. He internally admits his loss, sighing, “I guess I’ll get out of your hair now. Mister Mysterious probably going off to play with his team and all.”

Aloha spins around, ready to waltz out into the plaza for a gear check before he feels a hand, kinda warm, grab his wrist. He stops in his tracks, uttering an inquisitive ‘oh?’ and turns, more like gets pulled, back to face Rider, who is, wow. Kick him for saying this but is he alright? A massive blush covers his face, tinting his facial features with a bright yellow-green. His facial expression still unhappy as ever.

“Actually,” the inkling starts, a little slow, “I’m playing alone today.”

“Y-yeah?” Aloha quickly stutters, a blush of his own making him pinker than he already was. His hopes were already through the roof, way past it at this point. Is he dreaming? If he is, nobody wakes him for the love of god he never wants to wake up from this let him keep dreaming.

“Do you want to league together?”


End file.
